


Lost A Bet

by HolidayCat



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Gentle Sex, Groping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, boner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolidayCat/pseuds/HolidayCat
Summary: Wrex notices that the Urdnot Shaman seems a bit overworked & invites him down to watch some krogan wrestling on TV. Little did he know that this would turn into their own little match.





	Lost A Bet

"Come on ya pyjak! Give him a left hook!" Wrex shouted at the TV screen as it showed two large males fighting & trying to pin each other down. The Shaman had already noted down how serious Wrex had taken these pre-recored matchs. Of course sparing krogan was exciting to any krogan as fighting was in their history & many would argue in their blood. The Shaman didn't mind watching this. He had already seen more then enough battles in his time & to him each one was more breath taking then the last... but for different reasons. The Shaman shook his head away from those much too hot thoughts & began to focus on the TV. Wrex yelled as usual & he himself watched the two strong & muscle bound males fight on the screen. The males bodies sweating & breaths heavy from fighting, how the droplets of sweat streamed down their hunkling forms, & hot positively hot their bodies would be just by mere touch. Oh how The Shaman would love to see those tights fall down during a match just to see what length of a monster they had been holding back. Just as The Shaman was circling in his dirty thoughts he heard Wrex chime in. "Wanna make a bet?" The Shaman blinked a few times to get back to reality & looked over to his clan leader. "What?" he said in confusion. Wrex repeated the question. "Want to make a bet? If my guy wins you have to do what I say & if yours wins then I have to do your bidding. As a little twist let's keep the bets secret until someone wins & no changing what it is got it?" The Shaman only nodded in agreement & picked the wrestler that Wrex didn't choose to be his winner.

In all honesty The Shaman thought he wouldn't win at all. So choosing 'gentle sex' as his bet would probably mean nothing. Yes his mind was in a naughty place but right now he couldn't help it. It had been so long since someone had finally come around his rite's & medicine shack for a lesson in mating that he was begining to get desprate. At least when Wrex had taken on so many breeding requests for other females then the other males in camp could use him as their temp female. Although there were some things that he would not do & the males had to not do it to him or else they'd be kicked out by force. It was no secret that Wrex had heard about what was going on & had enlisted some bodyguards to keep his Shaman safe from males who refused to follow the rules. Not many krogan were known for being gentle & that's something that The Shaman had put up as a MUST. The few that were gentle with him got the best sex & his bodyguards were paid heftly for their protection of him. The Shaman was taken back to reality when he could hear Wrex yelling something.

He looked at the TV to see that his guy had won. The Shaman was surprised at first & then he remembered what his choosen bet was. That's the moment when he could feel his pants & armour begin to tighten. "Ah shit. Looks like you won this one. My bet was that you'd take a few weeks off because planning for those rites is doing a real number on you." Wrex shrugged as The Shaman gave him a look of surprise. "So what do you want?" It was a simple question that should have a simple answer, but his mind was currently doing flips! "Um." The Shaman uttered as his blush betrayed him. Wrex studied this, it was clear that his Shaman had something big in mind right? Why would he be blushing if it was a no? "Uh." The Shaman couldn't find the words, his nerve completely lost. "Just out with it! It can't be that bad." Wrex ordered & The Shaman was finally able to swallow the lump in his throat as he blurted the request out. "G-gentle sex with y-you!" The Shaman stuttered the words & his blush went over his face. Wrex just stared at him for second & then he burst into a fit of laughter. "That's it? That's what all of the fuss is about? Heh sure, I'll take a gentle lesson." Wrex was already on his overly blushing Shaman before the rite's man could even think.

Feeling his clan leader's hands wander him was something else, but it felt pleasent. Wrex struggled a bit with the Shaman clasp's but it wasn't long before he had gotten it unlocked & it revealed the real surprise. Like a spring The Shaman's penis had sprung up to meet Wrex's hand. So that old earth question was proven right. The blush does go all the way down. "Eager aren't we?" Wrex teased & The Shaman could barely hold the needy whine that wanted to escape his throat. As Wrex was begining to lick his non gloved hand to get some type of lube on it; The Shaman was already on Wrex's armour. Pulling off each piece with delicate hand movements. Not wanting to be left out Wrex removed his Shaman's armour as well. Now all that was left to do was to get this party started. Wrex took ahold of his Shaman's dick firmly, causing The Shaman to shiver at it. Wrex grinned with delight at feeling the small shiver as he began to carefully stroke him. The Shaman then licked his own hand & did the same to Wrex; earning him a small huff in return. Both kept up at a slow pace, not wanting to make this quick. Then Wrex gave some attention to The Shaman's neck. Planting small kisses along the base right down to the collarbone. This time The Shaman couldn't help the small moan that escaped him. Wrex gave a victorious chuckle to that & continued his quest of getting out those cute moans from his current partner. 

After awhile both had to come to a point of stopping & moving on to the next step. They both had moved themselves to the bed for a much more comfortable position. Wrex had to make sure The Shaman's muscle ring was slick enough to take him & The Shaman had to make sure that Wrex's shaft was slick enough to slide into him. Luckly for them that Wrex had some actual lube in the bedside table if their saliva couldn't do the job. The two males put each other in the 69 position & went at their respective jobs. The Shaman shivered & huffed out little moans as he could feel Wrex's tongue explore him to the fullest. Dear warlords that tongue was doing a real number on him! Making The Shaman tremble & even precum a bit on his clan leader's chest. Wrex wasn't doing much better when The Shaman started taking the battlemaster in his mouth. The pure heat of The Shaman's mouth was enough to send a man over the edge. Despite this he didn't release his load just yet. No he wanted to save it for the main event. Then... The Shaman put his own tongue to work, causing Wrex to precum a little. After this Wrex slicked his fingers with saliva & began to finger his partner. Wrex grinned at the reaction he got with The Shaman letting out a needy whine & a soft yet long moan, complete with a shiver crawling up the dear Shaman's spine. Oh Wrex wanted more of that! He wanted to see his Shaman's withering body as he entered him.

The two continued preparing for the main course & then soon The Shaman was laying on his back while Wrex prepared his tight ring with some actual lube. The Shaman's needy moans & whines filled the air around them everytime Wrex had hit the right spot. It wouldn't be long now until the show began. Wrex had taken his fingers out & was begining to lube up his dick & soon that dick was pressing against The Shaman's muscle ring. Both males took a deep breath in & then out when Wrex had finally slid himself into his Shaman. By all warlords of the past & present The Shaman was tight! One would think with all the damn prep they did that this would be easier to pull off! Wrex fought off the need to start pounding because he sorta promised to be gentle didn't he? That & just by the look on the dear Shaman's face he could tell The Shaman was in a lot of pain right now. The pain would slowly turn into pleasure but for now it was pain city. "Just breathe in & out Shaman. It'll turn into pleasure soon. It's okay." The Shaman nodded through the pain & did as Wrex ordered. Breathing in & out slowly, by all rites he's never felt so full in his life! Even with the few krogan that respected the gentle rules during Wrex's breeding request season; he still never felt this full! It was no real wonder why so many females wanted a peice of him.

After a little while of breathing in & out The Shaman finally felt confident enough to give the okay to keep going. Slowly & steadily Wrex rocked his body. The Shaman was still a bit in pain but thankfully it was turning into some actual pleasure. The pace was kept slow until The Shaman asked for Wrex to pick up the pace a bit, to which he did so. The pace slowly picked up everytime the other asked for it, soon they two were really rocking the bed. Not going anywhere near rough but still being able to go at a good gentle pace. Wrex even got a little more extra with angling The Shaman's legs so that the were over his shoulders & this way he could easily coat The Shaman's sensitive neck in kisses, this made his dear Shaman send out small huffs of needy moans. "Oh fuck, oh fuck. Wrex please more." Wrex was never one to leave his partner out so he continued his light kissing on the other male's neck. Wrex left light pecks on The Shaman's collarbone, this caused the already withering male to wither more. Right at that moment Wrex had unknowingly hit The Shaman's prostate causing his already quivering body to tremble & a scream to escape his throat. This new development was not lost on Wrex. As a little test Wrex stared at The Shaman's face for any changes as he tried to hit that spot again & boy did it not take that long. Within seconds The Shaman's face had changed to one of whole hearted pleasure, his body still tembleld as he screamed in imense pleasure.

That right there gave Wrex an idea & The Shaman could see it too. "Don't break me please." The Shaman huffed out between breaths. Wrex nearly busted a gut laughing. "Sure thing." It wasn't long before Wrex's plan started going down. With each thrust he made The Shaman could fee his spot being hit over & over again, causing his body to ripple out in pleasure streams. The Shaman could barely contain himself & neither could Wrex from the looks of things. Wrex was still be as gentle as one could be when continuously hitting their partner's spot. The heat & tightness was bringing the almighty warlord to his breaking point. One last hit was all it took for The Shaman to spray his seed between Wrex & his own chest with a half roar-half scream. This is when Wrex roared as his own load blasted into the other male, leaving his Shaman to feel the hot liquid fill him up. The Shaman lost his seed once more & finally began panting after his orgasm slowed. After shocks of the orgasm still ripplied through his body. It wasn't long til he felt his clan leader slide out of him & plop down next to him on the bed, panting. The two lay next to each other as their orgasms wore off, the now warm seed of Wrex running out of his hole. Man he would need to get in the shower after this, wait won't he need to take a break for a few days? "Wrex." The Shaman spoke breathlessly. Wrex looked his way in interest. "Firstly I want to thank you for that & second I do believe you got you wish too." Wrex just grinned at the first thing then became confused at the second. "I'll need to recooperate after this, so I'll be taking a week off from getting rites together." Wrex chuckled at that & gave him the alright to do so. After a bit of clean up & a shared shower both males fell asleep in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> There is barely ANY love for the good ol' krogan shaman that ya meet in ME2 & this boy has been added to my list of favs so of course I'm gonna give him some spotlight!


End file.
